


【魚咩】Bloom

by Yolan1047



Category: JX3 RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼咩 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolan1047/pseuds/Yolan1047





	【魚咩】Bloom

風清歌是個害怕離家的人。

說他嬌氣也好、媽寶也罷，反正風清歌一想到要離開上海，就會把跨出的腳往回縮一點點，再一點點，直到不動聲色地完全退回肉眼見不到的分界後，才能安心呼吸。

一口氣突破舒適圈的機會，也不是沒有過；曾經，父母打算將他送往國外，被他又是哭鬧又是撒嬌地拒絕了。

事實上他不是這麼能任性撒潑的性子——他甚至是個容易委屈落淚卻不敢反抗的孩子。

小時候學琴， 母親要求他拉開手指跨到八度音，好在來訪的客人面前能完整彈出超齡的鋼琴曲。孩子的手太小，過分拉扯的虎口繃得彷彿要撕裂開來，他哭著喊疼，跳下凳子試圖逃跑，然而大人們只盼著炫耀，由不得他。

他被一次次撈回琴凳，一次次拉開手，迴圈似的惡夢。

最後仍是勉強著彈完了那首艱澀而寡為人知的鋼琴曲，端坐沙發上的富阿姨們轉頭向母親，掌聲矜持：這個年紀表現成這樣，算是可以了……他低頭鞠躬，轉身就逃進了自己的房間，將那些高高在上的論調都隔絕在外，小心撫摸紅腫抽痛的虎口，忍不住又掉淚。

就在那晚，他咬著嘴唇偷偷登入下載好的網游，鮮豔璀璨的畫面令他興奮不已，輸入ID時歪頭想了下，乖巧地將自己的本名打了上去－－不成熟的叛逆之心，大概就在此刻宣告終結了吧。

  


遊戲裡認識的人都喊他飛飛，或者夢兒，他感覺奇怪，但習於聽話的性子令他從未去問，後來才知道，所有人都把他當女孩子了，即便開了語音，他仍未變聲的上海腔童音就是既甜又軟，想澄清也是反效果。

好吧，那算了吧，玩遊戲比什麼都重要－－原本是這樣想的，直到某次他握著顯大的鼠標飛快操作，不小心又扯疼了虎口，畫面上角色一頓，半秒間就落後野隊隊友一段距離。隊友開麥毫不留情地吼他，他正疼著也不太高興，開了語音解釋，對方卻口氣一變，調笑地、令人不快地喊他名字，說：小法師做我女朋友，我就原諒妳。

這事後來如何，他已經不記得了，只是從那開始，他想盡辦法長高、讓自己看起來像個「男孩子」，踢球、嘶吼、在變聲期刻意找法子使聲音更低；想盡辦法磨練技術、重複千百次同樣操作，自清醒睜眼到閉眼沉睡，夢話都在喃喃打斷時機與冷卻秒數。

至於學琴，並不是毫無好處，至少他的手指因而長又細，打遊戲的鍵位都能設置得與眾不同。

而遊戲就是風清歌的全世界了。

在一方屏幕中，他走遍神州山海，飛越奇幻大陸，御劍於雲海空島之間，看透罪惡都市的繁華沉淪與精靈之森的空靈寧靜，又有什麼必要，在現實世界中離開令他安心的玻璃罩？

  


＊

  
  


視界一閃一閃的，紛雜凌亂的片影飛掠擦去，他好像看見持風擁著個清秀的女子，稍稍低頭和她說話，他從沒看過眼神那麼溫柔的持風；迅而一轉，卻是在大師賽後台安慰著被黑子攻擊得幾近崩潰的清衣時，一抬頭對上持風冷淡審視的視線。

他不配，他們一直都不相配。

風清歌疲憊地垂下頭，淺色的瀏海自兩側垂落，將後頸完整袒露在了璀璨迷離的聲色中，像處刑台上絕望等待巨刃斬落的罪犯。

從來他就搞不明白該怎麼與玻璃罩外的人接觸，遊戲是他最好的保護殼，只要你玩得足夠好，再不討喜的人都能受到歡迎——但，是他貪了。

是的，兩年前是他不知滿足，貪圖落葉與阿越那樣的羈絆，渴望如他們那樣沐浴於歡聲與愛戴中，於是他藉著隊伍之便，蹭上持風。而對方心知肚明，只是冷眼看他，在他狼狽撲騰得瀕臨出醜的時候才大發慈悲地出手，捏住他小心翼翼的橄欖枝。

一定是因著魔都影響，他在自己的保護層內過於安心，才會大膽得連自己都料想不到，撤了心防放縱地喜歡上對方。

「我是如此熱烈地愛你」

藝術家庭刻在骨血中的浪漫因子攻佔了他的腦袋，拋了傘在伙伴看不到的街角吻上持風，搶過麥克風與他合唱起情歌，一股腦將自己吃不了的辣掃進他盤裡，注意到他盯著自己偶然露出的腳踝，便將褲管再往上折，讓那截白皙更輕易地落入對方眼中。

這只是一個未曾白紙黑字的臨時契約，持風不冷不熱，而他陶醉其中。但恐怕無人料想到，兩年之後，竟還不得不起燈拉幕，勉強演出續集。

幸好活動已進入倒數階段，他總算能乾淨俐落斷開連結，將自己從對方的世界中撤去。

噠、噠、噠，持風的鞋頭不緊不慢進入他低垂的視界。

風清歌機械性地抬頭，虎口隱隱作痛，小時的傷口早就好了，那不過是他的心理作用。

持風俯視他，正好擋住了一盞燈光，暖色的光線框出他身形輪廓，卻框不出他的眼神——溫柔帶笑的眼神。

風清歌晃了一下，迷離的浮光掠影中，持風抱著的原來是那個曾被嘲笑著喚作飛飛的小女孩。他低下頭，溫柔地對哭得眼眶泛紅的女孩說：組排一起上分吧，小劍神。

  


＊

  
  


他跨不出去世界，卻有人輕鬆自在地走了進來，如入無人之境。

  


＊

  
  


他們跌跌撞撞進門，持風將他按在了沙發上。

「你能不能……」風清歌咬著牙，躁動得幾乎嘗到血味：「別這麼磨嘰，要做就快點……」

持風神色未改，額角滾落的汗珠卻暴露了他同樣心焦：「你以前喊疼，還受傷了，急不得。」

他一說風清歌就想到那回憶起來複雜又尷尬的第一次，打死他都想不到這輩子自己會對著男人張開雙腿，但事實由不得他裝死：放肆與初認識的人拼酒的是自己、借酒意巴著持風的人是自己，那黏乎滾燙的交纏還清晰可覺，果然就不該被激著喝混酒……

僅是因著比賽氛圍放大了知覺感官，緊張刺激永遠是情感的催化劑，他們任著吊橋效應支配自己，在疲憊地從場地回到旅館之後，都不想管束自己，急切地剝除彼此的衣物，在隔音極差的房間裡捂著嘴咬著唇，翻雲覆雨。

現在想起來，那是風清歌一生至此最快樂的時光。在安心的世界裡，自在地演繹遊戲劇情般的荒唐，榮耀過後，誰也不欠誰。

他沒想到自己對於持風真正的心情竟是心懷愧疚，抱罪懺悔。

幸好現在看來毫無必要了。

「啊！……嗚嗯……」

幼嫩的高音細細鳴放，積極壓嗓也掩不住的真聲。持風愣了下，看見風清歌毫無反抗意圖，緊緊扣住自己虎口，臉上是歡愉又委屈的神色。

他想起比賽場上劍純富有節奏卻近乎自虐的敲擊鍵盤，白皙纖長的指飛出了殘影，以及總在下場之後無意識輕撫虎口的動作。

玻璃罩裡的玫瑰，有著外人看不見的傷口。

「疼嗎，風清歌？」他問，「疼就停下。」

風清歌眨了眨眼，望著他，緩慢地搖了搖頭，鬆開交扣著的雙手，環上他肩頸，像要把自己與他嵌合在一起那樣挺起腰身。

「對不起。」他小小地在持風耳邊說。

持風深深擁抱他。他的腳踝被印上了羽毛般的吻，持風輕輕將它們架起，睽違已久地把自己推入了劍純體內。

艱澀、緊縮、充滿防備，然而一旦進入，隨之而來的是溫暖而熱烈的包容。

這是風清歌的世界。打開玻璃罩後，才嗅得見玫瑰不願吐露的香氣。

幸而自己終究沒有錯過。

風清歌哭得滿臉淚水，嗚咽著呻吟，像是在罵他，又像是在道歉。他的體力依舊十分差勁，作到一半就睡過去了——至少持風是這樣認為的，顯然沒想過自己把人按著換了三種姿勢。

摟著人睡下前，他扭開了旅館床前的小夜燈。

風清歌怕黑，並因此悲觀以待，持風希望自己在的時候，他的世界並不會毫無光芒。

「你大概不知道，」他對著那人的睡顏呢喃：「我確實冷血，卻也是個遲鈍的人，並非無動於衷。」

  


＊

  
  


大師賽冠軍劍純回來了。

眾人發覺，他似乎變得相當隨性，一會兒說東，一會兒說西，沒人抓得透他風一樣的心思，罵也罵不得，畢竟他沒真正許過什麼承諾。

而且他技術竟然還是擺在那裡，有人感嘆：果然天賦就是天賦。

劍純對於種種是否參加比賽、是否加入隊伍的疑問，給的答案也是飄忽不定，搞得急著想招他入伍的隊伍們都抓耳撓腮，劍純也只是說：嫌麻煩，不想被束縛，訓練太累了。

少了那些揶揄與嘲諷，虎口也不再隱隱作痛，他能自由自在飛馳於最熟悉的競技場，操作終究是他最不容質疑的資本。

那份看不見且令他負罪的契約，已化作了一盞明燈，聯繫著他的世界與世界之外。也許哪一天，他會心血來潮，跨出一點點、再多一點點，直到完全走出自己設下的分界，到那時，也就不會難以呼吸了吧。

  


＊

  
  


他的唐門發來了私信。

「那有什麼問題，打唄。」他邊唸邊打下了回應，笑靨映在攝像頭上宛若舒展著綻放的玫瑰。 


End file.
